


Quietly Now

by Katywritessmut



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Professor Kink, Smut, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katywritessmut/pseuds/Katywritessmut
Summary: Felix forgot his supplies in a classroom to which Anne's dad has the keys.Anne wore a short skirt to accompany him.
Relationships: Felix (Last Legacy | Fictif)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Quietly Now

Felix finishes removing his books from the cabinet in the corner of the classroom, silently cursing himself for forgetting about the project due the following Monday.

He just couldn’t help it—Anne was very distracting.

He sighs, locking his cabinet, then turning around the corner, back into the main part of the classroom. There, he is met with a sight most beautiful.

Anne, resting her elbows on the teacher’s desk, scrolling through her phone, most of her upper body leaning over the table. She’s tapping her toe on the floor, curling a strand of hair around her finger.

_ Fuck _ .

Silently, he places his books on a nearby desk, and slowly approaches her. She’s so engrossed with whatever she’s reading, she doesn’t notice him until his arms wrap around her middle, lips at the nape of her neck.

“Ah—” she gasps, surprised but not apprehensive as she sinks into him touch with a hum, “Mmm…are you all right, Felix?”

Though he briefly purrs, finding her constant worry for him infinitely adorable, before he brings his lips to her ear, and grumbles:

“Did I say you could call me by name, my  _ star pupil _ ?”

Her breath hitches, and she closes her eyes, humming as she sinks into their familiar dynamic of professor and student.

“No, I’m sorry,” she says, a slight whimper to her tone, “Is something wrong, Professor?”

He hums, pulling away a bit, running his hands over her thighs, and ass, “I hear you have been missing homework a lot recently,” he presses his thumbs into her cheeks, drawing a hiss from her, “is this true?”

“Ah,” she sighs as he begins to message her backside, “Y-yes. I’ve been, Ah—” she gasps, surprised as his hands sink under her blouse, exploring her abdomen. “I’ve been…distracted.”

“By whom, I wonder?” he purrs, fingers hooking under the waistband of her underwear. He hums, “You know I don’t tolerate that, don’t you, Anne?”

One hand comes to rest at the front of her underwear, where wetness gathers already, and he hums as she whimpers, “Yes, Professor.”

He hums, moving to remove her underwear tantalizingly slowly, “You know, and yet it still happens? Quite naughty of you, my dear.”

She groans, resting her entire upper body on the desk, fingers curling around the edge, “Yes,” she sighs, “I’m sorry. What…what can I do to make it up to you?”

“You?” he asks, fingers making quick work of his pants, “nothing I think. After all, if anything, this simply proves that I’ve been neglecting our studies together—” he pushes up to her cunt, though just enough for her to feel him there, making her gasp as his hands rest at her waist, holding her in place gently, “—I should be the one to apologize.”

“And—” she breathes heavily, voice shaking, “how will you do that, sir?”

He smirks, lips at her neck as he murmurs, “Like  _ this _ —”

And just like that, in one quick motion, he’s sunken into her heat, eliciting a choked moan from her as her nails dig into the metal desk.

He exhales deeply, savoring simply the feel of her around him before he starts moving, drawing moans and groans from her as he grunts into her shoulder. His hands slide up her body, fingers curling around her wrists as she throws her head back, meeting his quickening pace with practiced ease.

“Ah—Professor--!” she whines, making his grip on her wrists tighten, and his thrusts become more frantic, forcing desperate cries from her.

He whispers into her ear, a hand rising to her mouth, “You’ve got to be quiet,” he purrs as her lips part, allowing him to slip his fingers into her mouth, “we wouldn’t want any fellow students hearing us and getting jealous? Hmm?”

She whimpers, nodding, despite knowing that that’s  _ exactly _ what he wants.

He picks up the pace, so suddenly it forces a choked gasp from her, followed by a load moan as she licks his digits. He groans, thrusting even deeper at the sound, fingers bruising where they tighten around her wrist.

“Ha—Ahhh,” he groans, forehead dropping to her shoulder, “Fuck, A-Anne I’m going to cum,” she whines, muscles tightening, “Fuck, come Anne, come for your  _ favorite _ Professor.”

She moans, back arching into him, and he growls as she tightens around him. His hand flies from her mouth to cup her jaw, and he turns her face, promptly crushing their lips together as she releases with a desperate cry, cum coating his dick as he follows her over the edge with a rumbling groan.

As they ride out their orgasms, they press their foreheads together, slowly coming down from the blinding high.

Anne opens her eyes first, finding his cheeks flushed and eyes closed in bliss. She raises a hand to his cheek, coaxing him into opening his eyes with a questioning look.

“Are you all right?” he asks, and she smiles at his concern.

“Of course,” she nods, “you?”

He hums, smiling as he nuzzles into her neck, “naturally,” he hums, “with you here, how could I not be?”

She scoffs, rolling her eyes, “Saaa—hp,” she begins to say, slipping into a breathless moan as he finally pulls out.

She turns around, just in time to watch as he closes his pants. He then walks over to her, and kneels to pull up her underwear. He rises to his feet, placing a hand at her mound, rubbing his thumb over her folds, drawing a breathy sigh from her as her fingers dig into his arms.

“Home,” he says, pretty much an order, “ _ now _ .”

“What about the project?”

“Fuck that,” he hisses, forehead resting against hers again. She smirks.

“I think you’d rather fuck  _ me _ , babe.”

He can’t help the smile that curls at his lips, though he rolls his eyes, “dork.”


End file.
